C'est ainsi que tout commença
by TarriRingeril
Summary: Des cris et de l'agitation. C'est ainsi que tout commença. Et c'est ainsi que tout finira.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Une petite note pour vous prévenir que cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse de bout en bout malheureusement car, suite à un défi, je compte tenter de retracer l'histoire de Bakura roi des voleurs. Il ne nous est donné que de petites informations à sur son passé et je compte bien essayer d'approfondir le sujet !**

 **La fic est classé M par précaution car les choses évolueront certainement vers des événements biens moins gaies et des sujets plus grave.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

Des cris. De l'agitation.

C'est ainsi que tout commença.

Des cris de douleurs, des larmes et de l'agitation.

Cela fesait déjà plus de 3 heures que les cris déchiraient le calme de la nuit froide du désert. Cela fesait près de 4 heures que l'agitation avait mis fin au relatif calme nocturne du village. Les hommes avaient quitté leurs maisons et les femmes s'étaient enfermées dans la même. Les femmes s'agitaient, inquiètes. La plus âgée avait les mains couverte sang. Elle était penchée au dessus d'une jeune femmes qui serrait les dents, mais qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris de douleurs. Les autres assistaient au mieux leur aîné pour aider leur amie qui souffrait le martyre. Celle-ci était à bout, ses forces commençait à l'abandonner. Elle criait de douleur, suppliant pour que tout s'arrête. Et dans un dernier cri, se fut la délivrance. La douleur était toujours présente, mais bien moindre par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle semblait même presque dérisoire. Et un nouveau cri se fit entendre. Plus aiguë cette fois. Et des pleurs suivirent bien vite.

En entendant ce nouveau cri, un homme rentra et s'approcha a grand pas vers la vieille femme. Celle si était en train de nettoyer un petit bébé plein de vie qui criait. L'homme laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Enfin. Son fils était né. Et il semblait être en parfaite santé. Il regarda sa femme. Celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire fier malgré sa fatigue. Elle était épuisée, mais, malgré cela, elle restait parfaitement consciente et fière de se qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Une fois que le bébé fut propre et emmitouflé dans des vieux draps, la vieille femme le donna au jeune père qui le prend fièrement dans ses bras et sortie de la maison en présentant son fils à ses compagnons qui attendaient dehors. Les cris du bébé furent alors recouverts par les applaudissements et les félicitations au nouveau père. Une fois que tous l'eurent plus ou moins félicité pour la naissance de son premier fils, il rentra à nouveau dans sa maison qui s'était vidé, les femmes s'étant éclipsées pour retourner chez elles ou auprès de leur maris. Il donna alors le bébé qui n'avait pas cesser de crier à sa femme qui le prit possessivement contre elle et lui donna son premier repas. Le nouveau née se jeta goulûment sur le seins et se mit à boire, cessant enfin de crier. Cependant, étant aussi épuisé que sa mère à cause de cette épreuve qui lui avait permis d'enfin exister pleinement, il s'endormit contre sa mère qui le couvait du regard malgré la fatigue. Épuisée, elle le sera un peu plus contre elle, un sourire doux et fière de se qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Tout en regardant son fils, elle murmura à son mari.

Il fera de grande chose... j'en suis sûre.

L'homme ria franchement à cette déclaration.

Allons, nous sommes sommes des voleurs et des pilleurs de tombes, que pourrait-il accomplir à part piller la tombe des anciens Pharaon ?

Je le sens. C'est tout.

Répondis séchement la jeune mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Repose toi. Tu es épuisée... , soupira-t-il en caressant les longs cheveux humides de sueurs de sa compagne, connaissant le caractère tenace de celle-ci.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'endormit presque aussitôt, ayant effectivement été épuisée par cet accouchement, serrant doucement son précieux fils contre elle en murmurant doucement.

\- Dors en paix mon fils... Je te serais toujours là pour te protéger... Toujours...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous, juste une petite note informative avant de débuter le chapitre. Le Bakura du passé n'ayant pas d'autre prénom officel que Bakura, celui-ci gardera ce nom dans cette fic.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour cette petite note ! ^-^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur le petit village et que les villageois commençait à s'éveiller tranquillement, la jeune femme était déjà réveillé et aux fourneaux, préparant le premier repas de la journée pour son fils.

Depuis qu'il était né, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait entendu les expériences de ses amies qui avait eu des enfants un peu avant elle et qui l'avait inquiété. Des enfants qui ne fesait pas leur nuits, d'autre qui fesait des colères pour un rien et qui étaient presque impossible à calmer, d'autre encore avait eu des enfants qui avait eu du mal à apprendre à marcher, et bien d'autre encore. Mais pas le siens. Non, son fils, son adorable fils, ne lui avait jamais causé de problème. Il avait presque tout de suite fait des nuit complète, ne lui avait jamais fait de grosse colère, et avait appris très tôt à marcher. Il fesait sa fierté, et ce, malgré le fait que ses cheveux s'étaient révélés être d'un étrange blanc grisé. Beaucoup, au village, s'était interrogé de cette étrange couleur de cheveux et presque tous l'aurait accusé d'avoir trompé son mari si l'enfant n'avait pas hérité des yeux à la teinte si particulière de son père. Un étrange regard gris aux reflets violet. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas naïve. Elle savait que les autres enfants ne serait pas tendre avec lui. Les adultes avait du mal avec ceux qui était différent. Mais les enfants, eux, étaient impitoyables entre eux. Si par respect pour elle et son mari, qui était l'un des meilleurs bandits de leur village, les adultes fesaient comme si de rien n'était devant eux et leur fils, les enfants eux, n'hésiterais pas à lui rappeler son évidente différence. Mais par chance, les enfants de son age avec qui il jouait, étaient encore jeune et n'accordaient pas vraiment d'importance à la chose.

La jeune mère fut sortie de ses pensées en sentant une pression sur sa robe de lin et baissa le regard. Elle sourit en voyant son petit garçon âgé de 5 ans tirer doucement sur sa robe pour attirer son attention, la regardant en souriant.

\- Bonjour maman !

\- Bonjour Bakura. Tu as bien dormis ?

L'enfant sourit et acquiesça vivement, racontant en allant s'asseoir à table.

\- Oui ! J'ai même rêvé que papa et moi, on étaient sur des cheval et on...

\- Des chevaux. On dis un cheval mais des chevaux.

Le coupa gentiment la jeune femme en souriant maternellement, posant une écuelle de lait de chèvre devant lui avec du pain et quelques dattes.

\- D'accord. Papa et moi on était sur des chevaux et on galopaient dans le désert à la recherche de trésors ! On est même allé jusqu'au palais de Pharaon ! Et on a pris plein de trucs ! Mais papa était un peu jaloux parce que c'est moi qui est pris le plus de trésors et qui t'ai fait le plus de cadeaux !

Tout en racontant, il commença à engloutir gaiement son repas, sous le regard amusé et attendri de sa mère qui renchérit aussitôt.

\- Ouah ! Vous avez réussi à vous introduire dans le palais de Pharaon ?! Et a y prendre des trésors ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené de là-bas ?

\- Pleins de jolis bijoux ! Et des jarres de vins ! D'après, Ouserkaf c'est très bon ! Et du miel aussi ! J'aimerais bien goûter du miel un jour... Il paraît que c'est trop bon !

\- Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu en goûteras.

A ces mots, le petit sourit grandement et finit son repas tranquillement, demandant d'une petite voix,

\- Dis maman... Tu sais quand papa va rentrer ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est partis...

La jeune mère regarda son fils avec douceur, comprenant l'inquiétude de l'enfant, celui-ci ayant vu récemment des jeunes s'entraîner au combat au khépesh et à l'épée. Il était certes rare qu'ils aient à servir, mais on ne savait jamais. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri... Je suis sûr que papa va bientôt revenir. Il revient toujours après tout.

Bakura acquiesça doucement en soupirant tristement. Il se redressa aussitôt en entendant toquer à la porte de leur maison, et suivi sa mère du regard lorsque celle-ci alla ouvrir la porte. Il aperçut une femme qui attendait devant la porte.

\- Oh, bonjour Ahmasis. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Rien de bien nouveau depuis hier.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de sa mère et salua poliment son amie, puis demanda en souriant.

\- Je peux aller jouer dehors maman ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais fait attention à toi et évite de te promener tout seul.

\- Oui maman !

Aussitôt l'autorisation reçu, il partit joyeusement, sous le regard amusé de sa mère et inquiet de l'autre femme. Remarquant l'étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard de son amie, elle l'a fit entrer et l'interrogea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiète...

\- Méhényt... Tu ne crois pas que ton fils est... trop gentil ? Il n'a que 5 ans d'accord mais...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et darda son regard céruléen sur elle.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien... j'ai peur qu'ils soit trop... bon... pour un village comme le notre... Méhényt... Il n'y a que des voleurs, des bandits et des pilleurs de tombes ici. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Déjà qu'il est... différent... Si en plus il reste si... candide... Il ne va pas faire long feu...

La jeune mère serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en elle, se retenant pour ne pas frapper son amie et la faire sortir de sa maison.

\- Mon fils, n'est pas, « différent ». Il est le digne fils de son père, Kagemni ! Bakura, n'est PAS différent des autres ! Il sera le plus grand bandit de Kul Elna ! Son nom fera frémir Pharaon comme Apophis fait frémir Râ chaque nuit !

\- Méhényt ! Calme toi ! Comment peux-tu affirmer de tels choses ?! Soit réaliste un peu... Je comprend que tu espères de grandes choses pour ton fils... Je suis moi aussi une mère... Mais enfin... comment veux-tu qu'un simple bandit, aussi doué soit-il, puisse inquiéter Pharaon... Nous ne sommes que les rebuts du royaume... Cesse donc de te voiler la face... Nous voulons toutes un meilleur avenir pour nos enfants... Mais... Celui de ton fils ne sera pas tellement meilleur que celui de notre chef...

La jeune femme baissa la tête, sa colère se muant en tristesse devant la terrible véracité des mots de son amie. C'était dur à accepter. Mais c'était hélas vrai.

\- Pardonne moi Ahmasis... Je me suis emportée... Et... Tu as raison... Mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il change... Il est si innocent... Il aurait eu un avenir tellement meilleur si... si il n'était pas né ici...

\- Ce n'est rien ma belle... C'est normal que tu t'inquiète pour lui... Tu es sa mère... tenta l'égyptienne pour consoler son amie en lissant les longs cheveux couleur de jais de celle-ci.

Acquiesçant doucement, la brune se redressa et rangea la table, préparant ses affaires pour accompagner son amie sur les rives du Nil afin de faire leur lessive.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon parcourait les rues du village en souriant, allant là où ses amis et lui avaient l'habitude d'aller pour jouer. Mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il vit qu'il était le premier arrivé et fit la moue. Il s'avança dans la petite rue et s'assit contre le mur pour attendre tranquillement ses amis, dessinant un peu dans le sable pour s'occuper. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, il se redressa aussitôt en souriant et regarda les nouveaux arrivant d'un air intrigué. Ce n'était pas ses amis. Non, eux, ils étaient un peu plus grands, un peu plus âgé, et surtout, il y avait, Ouser, le dernier fils du chef du village. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ 10 ans au cheveux noirs et lisse et aux yeux verts qui lançait des regards aussi venimeux qu'un cobra. A la connaissance de Bakura, il sortait toujours accompagner de ses quatre amis.

Celui-ci regarda le plus petit avec un étrange sourire et s'approcha tranquillement de lui tandis que ses amis restèrent en retrait en regardant .

\- Tiens... Mais c'est Bakura... Le fils de Kagemni... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul... ?

\- Je... J'attends mes amis...

\- Ah ? Tu en as ? ricana le brun et ses amis.

\- Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama le petit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il ferais presque peur le phénomène de foire...

\- Je suis pas un... un phénomène de foire !

Le plus âgé se mit à rire au nez de l'enfant qui le regardait d'un air intrigué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Lorsque son hilarité se calma, il regarda le petit aux cheveux bizarres d'un air mauvais.

\- On va jouer à un jeu tous les six... Tu aimes bien les jeux, hein ?

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Bakura recula un peu et répondis d'un ton hésitant.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Parfait ! Alors on va jouer aux gardes royaux et au bandit. Les gardes doivent arrêter le bandit qui a osé causer du tort à Pharaon. Moi et les autres, on est les gardes, et toi... tu es le bandit...

Et, sous le regard choqué et mortifié du plus petit, ses aînés sortirent chacun un couteau de leur tunique en s'approchant de lui.

\- Que la traque du bandit commence !

* * *

 **Allez, une petite note de fin page ! ^^**

 **Celle-ci à juste pour but de vous donner la signification des prénoms des personnages (pour ceux qui en ont) que j'ai incorporé dans l'histoire (parceque sans eux, se serait difficile de faire une histoire correcte et qui tienne la route en expliquant bien l'évolution psychologique du personnage x) ).**

 **Méhényt :** **littéralement, " _celle qui s'enroule"._ Personnification divine de l'** ** **uræus**** **(dans l'antiquité égyptienne** **, l' **uræus** est le cobra femelle qui a pour fonction de protéger le pharaon contre ses ennemis).**

 **Kagemni : littéralement _"j'ai (re)trouvé mon ka (dans mon fils) !"._**

 **Ouser :** **littéralement " _le puissant"._**

 ** _Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review ou message privé. ^^_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^-^**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fesait longtemps mais je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic ! éwé**

 **Plusieurs faits, plus ou moins désagréable, ont clairement mis ma motivation à mal mais voilà qui, je l'espère, est réglé pour un bon moment ! ^-^**

 **Bon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite et ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire mais le voilà tout de même !**

 **Par ailleurs, pour le moment, les chapitres se suivent immédiatement, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas ! :D**

 **Je profite également de ce petit mots pour remercier Kailyn Mei et Lyfa 01 pour leur reviews qui, mine de rien m'ont poussé et motivé à continuer ! ^-^**

 **Bon, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment ! ^-^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Haletant douloureusement, l'enfant tentait de reprendre son souffle, épuisé par sa fuite. Sentant que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient plus très longtemps, il s'assit derrière les tonneaux, probablement remplie de bière, qui lui servait de cachette et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Il avait réussit à échapper à Ouser et sa bande. Sa petite taille, combinée à son petit gabarit, lui avait permis de se faufiler facilement dans les rues et dans des petits passages étroits qui lui avait servis de raccourcis improvisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par réussir à se faufiler dans la réserve de la taverne.

Réussissant à calmer sa respiration douloureuse au bouts de longues minutes, le jeune garçon se releva et commença à réfléchir. Devait-il rentrer à la maison maintenant alors qu'il n'y avait personne, où devait-il essayer de rejoindre sa mère sur les rives du Nil ? Et puis, comment être sûr qu'il réussirait à la retrouver ou à rentrer sans croiser Ouser ou un de ses amis ? Et puis... Pourquoi Ouser et les 4 autres garçons avait-il essayer de le blesser avec leur couteau ?

Il baissa alors ses yeux gris aux reflets violets sur son bras gauche et regarda le trou dans la manche un peu trop grandes de sa tunique. Un des couteau l'avait frôlé durant la course poursuite et avait déchiré le tissu de son habit. Heureusement que sa manche était trop large et qu'il n'avait pas été touché.

Soupirant doucement, il décida de rentrer chez lui et d'attendre sa maman à la maison. Il se leva alors et sortit de sa cachette, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer par le tenancier qui dormait bruyamment dans un coin de sa réserve avec une femme nue dans ses bras, et retrouva la chaleur tapante du soleil. Plissant les yeux quelques secondes le temps de s'habituer à la forte luminosité extérieur, il ne vit pas le coup arriver, et se retrouva au sol, plié en deux, une forte douleur au ventre.

Le souffle coupé, il releva la tête et reconnu un des amis de Ouser, si il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait de Néhy. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air fier et se pencha sur lui.

\- Ah ! On dirait que tu as perdu... Dommage pour toi !

Se retournant, il appela les autres pour qu'ils le rejoignent, tandis que le plus petit reprenait douloureusement son souffle en se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. En quelques secondes à peine, Ouser et ses amis étaient tous là et l'entourait.

Inquiet, le plus petit regarda les garçons qui l'entourait et ricanait tandis que le chef de cette petite bande s'approchait de lui.

\- Eh ben... On peut dire que tu nous auras fait courir ! Mais c'est fini. On t'a attrapé. Et maintenant, tu vas...

N'écoutant pas son interlocuteur au regard de cobra, trop paniqué et se sentant acculé comme un animal chassé, l'enfant réfléchit à tout allure, cherchant comment se sortir de cette situation. D'un coup, une idée s'infiltra dans son esprit. Sans perdre une seconde, ni chercher à savoir si cette idée était bonne ou non, il attrapa de sa main libre une poignet de sable et de poussière et la jeta au visage de son opposant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se releva, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre et couru vers Ouser qui se frottait les yeux en jurant. Arrivant près de lui, il le poussa de ses maigres forces et parvint, grâce à l'effet de surprise et à l'inattention du plus âgé qui essayait de retrouver la vue, à lui faire perdre l'équilibre, titubant vers ses subornés qui furent obligés de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il les entraîne dans sa chute.

Profitant de la cohue qu'il venait de créer, Bakura couru et se faufila entre les garçons qui aidaient leur chef, réussissant une deuxième fois à leur échapper. Sans se retourner ni s'arrêter pour prendre son souffle, il se dirigea au plus vite qu'il pouvait vers sa maison.

Arrivant sans plus d'encombre chez lui, il poussa la porte et entra, referma derrière lui, et couru jusqu'à la chambre de sa maman où il se jeta presque sur la couche. Haletant, il s'allongea sur le dos et chercha à retrouver son souffle et, épuisé par cette course poursuite et la peur qui l'avait envahi durant presque toute la mâtiné, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Méhényt rentra dans sa maison calme et silencieuse, son panier de linge désormais propre sous le bras. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle alla dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari en temps normal, mais également avec son adorable fils lorsque celui-ci était inquiet ou avait trop peur pour dormir seul dans son propre lit sans la présence rassurante de son père dans la maison pour les protéger de tout les dangers.

En entrant, elle fût surprise de trouver son enfant sur leur lit et, qui plus est, endormit, alors qu'il était allait joué dehors et qu'en temps normal, il ne revenait pas avant le déjeuné. Intriguée et inquiète, elle rangea le linge le plus silencieusement possible, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa merveille, et partit à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Ce fut par des éclats de voix lointain que Bakura fût réveillé. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux en baillant. En reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, toute trace de fatigue disparu et il sortit tout de suite du lit, allant voir ce qu'il se passait sur la pointe des pieds. Il était rare que sa maman hausse le ton et, généralement, elle lui disait d'aller dans sa chambre avant de se mettre à crier. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait rien dit. Alors, ça voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de voir et d'écouter ce qu'il se passait ? Non ?

Curieux, il se cacha derrière le mur et passa juste un bout de tête dans l'ouverture, juste assez pour voir sa mère debout face à Héqatyfy, le chef du village, qui était assit sur une chaise à côté de la table. L'enfant n'avait jamais trop aimé cet homme qui était sensé être le chef de leur village. Dès que son Papa partait en mission, avec d'autres hommes du village, il venait souvent voir sa Maman et celle-ci semblait toujours énervé après chaque visite. Et il n'aimait pas voir sa Maman énervée.

\- Allons Méhényt... ça fait déjà presque 2 mois que Kagemni est partit en mission avec les autres... Et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés... ça n'aurait dû durer que 3 semaines tout au plus... Fait toi une raison... Kagemni et les autres sont sûrement m...

Sans même attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase, Bakura vit sa Maman plaquer bruyamment ses mains sur la table, le fesant sursauter, et interrompit l'homme en criant.

\- Non ! C'est toi qui doit te faire une raison Héqatyfy ! Kagemni et les autres vont revenir ! Et même si... Même si ils ne reviennent pas... Je ne trahirait jamais Kagemni ! Jamais !

\- Méhényt... Tu es jeune... Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester seule toute ta vie avec un poids à charge...

\- Un poids ?! Comment oses-tu !? Sort d'ici tout de suite !

Inquiet, il regarda la scène en silence, caché derrière son pan de mur, n'osant pas bouger. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Maman aussi en colère. Et ça le rendait triste. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais sa Maman était en colère et elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Il voulait intervenir pour lui rendre le sourire, mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Méhényt calme toi voyons. Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait la meilleur chose pour toi et ton fils ?

\- Pour mon fils et moi ?! De qui te moques-tu ?! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux ! Et jamais ça n'arrivera ! Jamais ! Maintenant dehors !

\- Méhényt... Ma belle Méhényt... Pense à ton fils... Il a besoin d'un père... Tout comme mes fils ont besoin d'une mère...

\- Pour la énième fois, Héqatyfy, la réponse et non ! Dehors !

\- Il faudra alors qu'il réponde de ses actes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton fils a...

N'y tenant plus de voir sa Maman dans cet état et de voir leur chef l'embêter, Bakura sortit de sa cachette, fesant mine de s'être réveillé en se frottant les yeux et coupa la parole à l'homme. Il savait bien que s'était mal polis de couper la parole des adultes, surtout lorsqu'il parlait entre eux. Mais il fallait bien qu'il protège un peu sa Maman comme il l'avait promis à son Papa avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Maman... ? Tu es rentrée... ? Pourquoi tu cris... ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se calma en voyant son adorable fils et alla vers lui, se mettant à sa hauteur pour lui faire un câlin, caressant ses cheveux couleurs de lune avec douceur.

\- Oh Bakura... On t'a réveillé mon chéri... ? Je suis désolée... Héqatyfy et moi discutions de choses de grandes personnes...

Acquiesçant doucement contre sa mère, il se blottit un peu plus contre elle et regarda l'homme aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux qui le fixait d'un air menaçant. Mais il ne trembla pas. Il ne baissa pas le regard non plus. Sa Maman était avec lui, alors il n'avait pas peur.

Finalement, l'homme se redressa et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie.

\- Bien... Je suis un homme patient Méhényt. Mais ton fils devra quand même répondre de ses actes.

Lâchant son précieux trésors, elle se redressa et se mit entre son chef et son fils et répondit sèchement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-importe ce qu'il a fait. Bakura n'est qu'un enfant. C'est à Kagemni et moi de répondre de ses actes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Ahmasis ouvrit brusquement la porte, la joie se lisant sur son visage et déclara, toute essoufflée, ayant visiblement couru jusqu'ici.

\- Méhényt ! Ça y est ! Ils sont rentrés !

* * *

 **Et hop !**

 **Petit mot de la fin pour vous apporter des précisions sur les nouveaux prénoms qui sont apparus au cour de ce chapitre ! ^-^**

 **Néhy : littéralement, " _celui qui a été demandé"._**

 **Héqatyfy : l** **ittéralement, " _celui qui gouvernera"._**

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Jespère que vous avez apprécié malgré tout ! ^-^** ** **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review ou message privé. ^^****


End file.
